One Year
by ErynMichelle
Summary: hmmm....just a little something that i felt like writing.....read and review....


I love lily and james, don't you.. I loved writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily felt a hand wrap around her waist, and the other slipped into the front pocket of her jeans. She knew that touch.  
  
"Hello, James." She breathed, in a soft whisper.  
  
"Lil, how is it that you always know when it is me?"  
  
"I know you, I can feel you."  
  
"Hmm." He sighed, buying his face into her neck, taking in her scent of strawberries and honeysuckles.  
  
Lily leaned into him, her back to his chest, snaking her arms around his neck, just being totally lost in his essence.  
  
"C'mon." James whispered to her, afraid to disturb her in a moment of peace. Lily had been so stressed all of the time lately and James immediately felt bad for not doing enough of his head duties. He liked her so much, and never would do anything to hurt Lily intentionally.  
  
Sirius always teased him about being in love with Lily and he was just now beginning to see that his best friend might just be right. "Come with me. I want to show you something."  
  
"Famous last words." Lily laughed. She could hear James chuckle softly under his breath, his sweet warm breath wafting down her neck. She smiled softly at this, and was amazed at how strongly she really felt for James.  
  
James led her down different hallways and passages, before stopping her completely and tying a blindfold around her eyes.  
  
"What is this for?" Lily asked.  
  
"That, my dear, is for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"Oh, great. That makes me feel so much better." She laughed, not really meaning her frown.  
  
"You know you love me." James paused for a moment. "You wanna hug me. You wanna kiss me. You wanna love me. You wanna-"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, dearest?"  
  
"If you know what is good for you, shut up." She laughed.  
  
"You know it is true, my sweet."  
  
"Only in your wildest dreams, dahling."  
  
"Depends." He paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Only if they can be erotic, sensual dreams, with me exploring your body with my eyes, and hands and-" James was cut off once again by his girlfriend smacking the back of his head playfully.  
  
"James, as good as that sounds, we are standing in an empty corridor, no longer moving, and I would happen to not know where we are since I am now blinded." In actuality, the mention of James's dreams about her, no matter how detailed or graphic, sent images into her head that made her dizzy and her very skin flush.  
  
"Oh. Right, sorry about that. I forgot that I had sent you into the darkness in attempt to keep you from knowing where we are going so that you cannot leave me." James paused for a moment. "You know I could not stand t if you left me, my Lily!" Here James was feigning sobs, "I just-I love you so much!"  
  
This sent Lily into a fit of giggles and he chuckled to himself as he threw Lily over her shoulder and began to walk down the hall, still laughing quietly.  
  
"James!" Lily hissed at him. "Put me down! You know I don't like being carried like this. It makes me feel like a little kid. I can walk on my own, you know?"  
  
James chuckled lightly. "Oh, you mean that's what you call that little wobble that takes you to and from classes."  
  
"Shut up!" She exclaimed playfully, lightly slapping the only thing that was in her reach in her position, hanging backwards over her love's shoulder, his ass.  
  
James laughed quietly and he could almost feel her blushing at her own actions.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A new voice entered their conversation, playfully mocking them, and although she could not see who entered, she recognized the voice. It was James's best friend, Sirius.  
  
"Could it happen to be two horny teenagers, trying to sneak off in the middle of the night, disobeying school rules, just to get some?" She could tell that Sirius was grinning and was trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Padfoot, Remus, Peter, I told you that I wanted to be alone with Lily for a little while." The amount of disappointment and despair that filled his voice was enough to make Lily's heart melt, despite the fact that she knew it was only half- heartedly.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Sirius shouted dramatically, "I know when I am not wanted!" James burst out laughing.  
  
"If you knew when you were not wanted you wouldn't be in the Marauders right now."  
  
Sirius burst into fake sobs, the little drama queen. "I see how it is! I quit!"  
  
Lily started giggling quietly at this point, only able to hear the scene before her and not see it.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sirius!" Laughed James. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."  
  
"Ok, ok." Said Remus, "We get it, we're going."  
  
"Thanks, guys! Bye!"  
  
"You owe us!" Shouted Sirius, Remus and Peter, as they tore down the hallway.  
  
"Posh!" James laughed under his breath, Lily just catching his mumblings.  
  
"Owe them..I don't owe them.Idiots.." Lily laughed at James, causing him to look at her quizzically, but she could not see him.  
  
Lily lifted his shirt slightly and lightly kissed the small of his back, causing him to stop for a moment and then quicken his pace, slapping her butt lightly and laughing as he jogged down the corridor, her still thrown over his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of light conversation, James stopped and let her gently down on the floor. She heard him tap something on the wall before her and a creaking sound which she assumed was a wall or a painting opening.  
  
James brought his arm around her waist and brought her close as she stepped on his feet, and like this he walked into the room a few paces before reaching up to untie her blindfold.  
  
"Oh my Goodness. James! You remembered!" Lily turned around to hug James and kiss him repeatedly on the cheek.  
  
"Of course Lily." His voice dropped to a whisper and he lent in close to her ear, his warm breath on her throat. "How could I forget the day you finally said you would go out with me."  
  
He lent down to brush his lips across her neck and he saw her eyes flutter closed and her breathing speed up. He held back a chuckle and instead of kissing her neck lightly he pulled away from her and found Lily's hand slapping the back of his head.  
  
"You're a tease." She muttered in a fake angry tone.  
  
"Don't I know it." He laughed. After a second he sighed and wrapped his arms around her was, pulling her towards him and she leaned in to lay her head on his chest.  
  
"Do you believe that it has already been a year?"  
  
Lily pondered the thought for a moment. "No, I don't." She fell into silence for a moment and almost blushed, embarrassed by the thoughts running through her mind and what she almost said.  
  
James felt her sigh behind him and raised hi eyebrows at her back.  
  
"What's wrong, Lil?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" He asked concerned. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to be with me?" James was getting really freaked out now, after all of this planning, everything was just going to waste. He gulped, I cannot loose her. He told himself.  
  
Lily felt his tense up behind her and she stood on her tip- toes to kiss his neck soothingly. "No, James. It's ok. I love you, you know I love you. Everything is perfect."  
  
"Then what is wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie, I was really just thinking. It doesn't seem like a year." She paused and turned around to face him, her green eyes shining with love. "It doesn't feel anything like a year." She said again. "It seems like I have loved you forever."  
  
James cupped her cheek with one hand, stroking it with his thumb, and wrapped the other around her waist, his arm going all the way around, pulling her as close as she could possibly get.  
  
"I love you too." He told her quietly. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, keeping eye contact with her until their lips met, and he watched her eyes flutter closed before he closed his own.  
  
He barely felt her arms snake around his neck, but he did realize that she was still on her tippy toes, so he lowered his head down just a little and brushed his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. As he gently probed inside her mouth she responded readily.  
  
Lily twined her fingers in the hair near the back of his neck, and felt his hands slowly running up and down over her hips and waist. She could tell as he smiled against her lips, and when he let out a small chuckle he pulled away, resting her forehead against his.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Lily asked, curious as to the sparkle or amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Every single time we go somewhere after curfew or out of bounds, you somehow always end up wearing the same flavor lip-gloss." James said as a small smile graced both of their features.  
  
He always noticed the small things didn't he? Lily thought to herself. Lily closed her eyes softly and took in the warmth from both the room and James's body.  
  
James watched Lily and felt his heart and other things swell. He leaned his head forward and softly brushed his nose against hers before kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"C'mere." He said as he carried her like a child in his arms and sat down on the carpeted floor by the fireplace.  
  
He took a blanket and pulled her to him, wrapping the blanket around them and leaning back against the bottom of the couch, Lily sitting between his legs, her head lying on his chest.  
  
"James?" asked a sleepy Lily, her eyes closed. "Yes, Lily?" James was fully aware that Lily wasn't going to sleep just yet. He had spent so much time watching her every move over the last few years, and here he was, watching her lying in his arms, and he still wasn't tired of it.  
  
"I love you, James."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, it is more than that. I love you more than life itself, more than anything in the world. More than..more than my parents." James sat up a little ways, knowing the full weight of what she was telling him. Her parents had died at the hands of Voldermort, only little more than a year ago.  
  
"Don't say that Lily. I love you as much as time is old, more than anything in the world. But I never want you to put me above your parents. Ok? You are my one and only true love, and I.I was scared to ask you this but,"  
  
James paused and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He bent his head and kissed the hair of the girl still lying against his chest. "Lily.Will you marry me?"  
  
Lily looked up at James with half closed eyes and smiled sleepily.  
  
"Are you sure I am not dreaming, love?"  
  
"This isn't a dream." James said nervously, and she could see his face filled with uncertainty, his hands shaking slightly. She still had not responded.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes, James. It would make me the happiest person alive to marry you."  
  
James said nothing but lifted her head and kissed her gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay!!!! I'm happy now.. I love this one!!! Eek! Anyways...the full rated R version is going to be put up a little later when I get finished with it but for now..enjoy!!!!  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked or not and whatnot. Thanks!!!  
  
Love, Eryn Michelle 


End file.
